Last Kiss
by MissRachel14
Summary: "Please love, Tell me you love me."  "I love you Draco Malfoy! I love you more than I can say."


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Fan-Fic posted online, and I'm really excited about it! :) It is based off of Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, and the italics are memories. Hope you enjoy!**

**Last Kiss**

**Based on the song: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

_"Come on, we can't get caught!" Hermione followed his deep voice, as they quickly and quietly ran down the corridor, and slipped into an empty classroom. Hermione collapsed on the floor of the classroom next to him. She laughed and looked up into his silver-gray eyes. They were eyes full of emotion, always changing. He listened to her laugh, and added some of his own. The nights they would almost get caught were always fun. The thrill of running into a new hiding place, an escape. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, and they sat in a comfortable silence. "Hermione?"_

_"Yes Draco?" The moon was shining into the window, and landed on their faces, reflecting in their eyes._

_"I think, I think I love you."_

_Hermione stared into his eyes, and saw only love. Nothing else, but pure love. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to betray her, and she said the only thing that came to her, "I love you too." _

_He leaned down, and kissed her lips, holding her close. After a moment he pulled back, "I will never leave you Hermione, I promise."_

Hermione breathed in the scent of the white button down shirt she was wearing. It was close to 2 AM now, and she sat on the floor in her dormitory, tears falling silently down her face. Her red and gold room was cozy enough, but all she could think about was the room 2 doors down from hers in the head's dormitories. Standing up, she slowly made her way to the door. It had the initials DM painted in black on the door. She hadn't been in his room since he left her alone. Slowly she turned the handle.

_"Hermione!" Draco called from somewhere above her. _

_"No. I won't Draco Malfoy. You can't make me."_

_"Come on, it's just a broom."_

_"And it is pitch black out here." Hermione crossed her arms, and stared up at him in the Quidditch Pitch. "I am NOT getting on that stick."_

_"It's completely safe, I promise." He was back on the ground now, still sitting on his broom, waiting for Hermione to get on in front of him. "Would I lie to you?"_

_Hermione sighed. "No. But still, it can't possibly hold both of us!"_

_"Yes, Hermione, it can. If one broom can hold Goyle, it can hold both of us." Hermione cracked a smile._

_"Fine. But you have to promise we won't go very high, and you will take me down as soon as I say."_

_"Promise." Draco said with his signature smirk._

_Hermione took a deep breath and swung her leg over the broom, Draco placing his hands on top of hers. "Ready?" he whispered into her ear, causing a chill to run down her spine. She nodded nervously, and felt her feet leave the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt the wind rush past her, and was suddenly glad she was wearing gloves. _

_"Open your eyes, love." Draco softly said. Hermione shook her head no. "Come on, it's not that scary." Again, a shake of the head. "Please?"_

_That did it. Draco never begged, not even to her. Slowly she opened her eyes, and saw the ground at least 500 feet below them. Draco felt her tense up. Stifling a scream she said, "Draco Malfoy, take me down this instant."_

_"Look around you, not at the ground, look at the sky."_

_Hermione lifted her gaze, and looked at the gorgeous night sky. Most of it was covered by __clouds, but for a small patch of beautiful stars. Relaxing, she spoke. "It's beautiful."_

_"Yeah," Draco said, not looking at the sky, but at her awe-struck face. Then he felt a rain drop. "We have to go now." He said taking them back down._

_By the time they reached the ground, it was pouring. Laughing they ran back up to the castle, dripping wet. _

Hermione fingered the broom right inside the door, it was the very same broom they had rode on not so long ago. Stroking the handle, she felt another tear escape her eye, and she moved on, to the desk.

_A knock was heard at her door. "Coming!" she called, slipping on her pearl bracelet. Opening the door to her room, she saw Draco leaning against the door frame. He smiled, and offered his hand. She took it willingly. "And where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere."_

_"Where?"_

_"You'll see."_

_Draco led Hermione out to the gardens, and to a beautiful setting, hidden to anyone who looked out upon them. It was within a small alcove of rose bushes, complete with fairy lights, and soft music. "May I have this dance?" he suddenly asked, bowing._

_"Of course." Hermione said, embarrassed that he still made her blush, as he pulled her close. "It's beautiful out here."_

_"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered, causing her to blush furiously, as he placed a kiss on her lips. _

Hermione stroked his favorite peacock quill, still laying on the desk haphazardly, just as he'd left it. It was almost as though he had been writing something quickly, and didn't have time to put it away. He was usually very neat and tidy. She sat down at the desk, putting her head in her hands. This was too much.

_"DRACO MALFOY! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THEM, I JUST ASK THAT YOU AT LEAST ACT POLITE TOWARDS THEM."_

_"Hermione, They don't know about us! I can't just act all happy about them." Draco replied. _

_"I didn't ask that. Just stop calling them names."_

_"Like Potty-head and Weasel?"_

_"DRACO! YOU ARE SUCH A PIG-HEADED PRAT. WHY CAN'T YOU AT LEAST TR-" Hermione screamed. And then he pulled her in, interrupting the fight, with a passionate kiss. They broke apart, and Hermione looked shocked. "What-?"_

_"Shh, love. I don't like fighting. I'll try I really will."_

Oh to have another interruption during one of their scarce fights, that would be bliss. Hermione touched her lips, and buried her face in his pillow. It still smelled like him, the fresh ,expensive smell she loved so much. But the worst still hadn't come.

_"DRACO!" Hermione called in the wet rain. She was soaked, and shivering, but she knew she couldn't stop now. "DRACO!" she yelled again into the raging battle-field. _

_From far away she could hear her name being called. Turning around, she ran through the opponents, towards his voice. He couldn't be far now. He just couldn't. Trying to keep the smell of blood from getting to her, she ran into the demolished castle she used to call home. Running up the half destroyed Grand Staircase, she knew where to go. Rounding the corner of the 7__th__ floor, she saw him, __hunched over against the wall._

_"Hermione," he whispered with difficulty._

_"Draco? What's wrong?"_

_He lifted his hand away from his side, soaked in blood. Hermione's eyes widened, as she tried to heal it, to no avail.  
"It won't work love, it's cursed." _

_Tears were rolling down her face now, "Yes it will Draco. It has too. You can't, it must, don't leave me." Draco gently took the wand from her hands._

_"Hermione, listen to me. I want you be happy. Get married someday to someone who deserves you, and never forget."_

_"No, no no no. Draco, don't leave me."_

_"Hermione, stop this," he said holding her hand, a flash of pain crossing his face. "Please, don't mourn over me. I want you to be happy."_

_"Draco, don't leave. Please. You promised."_

_Draco held her face, and she leaned in to kiss him slowly. Slowly and regretfully, they broke apart. "Always remember I love you, Hermione. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Tell me you love me."_

_Hermione let the tears fall down her face._

_"Please love, Tell me you love me."_

_"I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you more than I can say."_

_He slowly let his eyes flutter shut, a small smile on his face, and Hermione's cries were heard throughout the castle and onto the battle-field. Wailing from the heart, she couldn't bear to let him go. "You promised," she whispered, still holding his head in her lap. "You promised."_

It was over now, but nothing would be the same. Hermione lay on his bed, knowing it was the last time she ever would ever see it. The school year was over, and she was leaving Hogwarts, her home, for the last time. She slid her hand under the pillow, and felt a piece of parchment, and a heavy velvet bag. Curious, she pulled it out, and opened up the letter. Lighting her wand, she saw his handwriting, and her heart began to race.

My Dearest Hermione,

I knew you would eventually come in here, and find this note. Your curiosity can get the best of you sometimes you know. I know I'm not around anymore, and I know you didn't do as I said, and you are mourning. Why are you doing this, love? I want you to remember the good times, and what we shared. You opened up a new world for me, one I never knew of. You changed my life for the better, even though it was a short life. I realize that, and I cannot say I don't regret anything, because I do. I did some bad things, you know that. But you, You are something I would never regret. I know you don't believe me, I can see you shaking your head now, in disbelief. But love, it's true. You are the one thing that happened to me that I don't regret.

I want you to know that I knew I would die in this battle. I heard the Dark Lord telling my father to kill me in the end. I know he would have followed up on it, and I am ashamed to call him my father, as he ruined everything.

Even though he took away my happiness, I want you to be happy. I want you to be the smart, beautiful, gorgeous, compassionate witch I know. Never change love. You are perfect, and I want you to have the life you always wanted.

Take this money and start that bookshop you always talked about.

I love you Hermione Granger, I'll be waiting.

All My Love Forever,

Draco Malfoy

The tears fell thick and fast as Hermione fingered the velvet bag full of money. Tied to it was his ring, the Malfoy Family ring he always wore. Hermione took it off the bag, and removed her necklace. It had a key shaped charm on it that she removed, and replaced it with the ring, vowing to never take it off. Holding the letter close her heart, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days, a small smile on her face. She knew she would dream of her Draco tonight.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Remember to review please! :) **

**Anyone up for a sequel? I am thinking of doing one...what do you think?**


End file.
